


volleyball players can be part-time idols.

by uwurice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, a crack fic that i accidentally got dedicated to, best rare pair imo, very hetero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwurice/pseuds/uwurice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tl;dr Yachi joins Karasuno as their manager but still has no idea that the idol she fangirls over (a.k.a. teen heartthrob Oikawa Tooru) is the captain of their rival team Aoba Johsai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aliens go to planetariums.

**Author's Note:**

> long story short i stole a tumblr url (@oikayachi) for funsies and i wanted a url that was semi-canon. A nice person messaged me and told me how they liked oikayachi and i felt super bad. I was ok with the ship beforehand but after seeing this person's work i actually liked the ship and this fic is dedicated to them kinda-ish idk. hit them up @bob2btrue on tumblr for oikayachi cuteness!! (hmu @oikayachi thats my sideblog that i just started literally 2 days ago) also even if this is chap 1 its pretty much a prologue so the other chaps will def be longer soz.

“Yachi-san, what are you doing?” the small blonde had tucked herself away in a corner inside the girl’s locker room. When Kiyoko entered to change into her school uniform, she noticed Yachi staring attentively at a magazine. “Kiyoko-san?! Ah- umm, I’m not doing anything suspicious I promise!” The older girl let out a quiet chuckle at her quick remark. “Yachi-san, I know you aren’t doing anything suspicious, I was just making small talk because I know that magazine, and it’s about idols right?” Yachi blinked, she couldn’t believe that the beautiful goddess Shimizu-senpai would read this sort of girls-talk magazine. “Kiyoko-san reads this? B-but yeah, t-there’s actually um an idol I’m a huge fan of,” Kiyoko peered over Yachi’s shoulder, trying to get a closer image of the person Yachi likes, “He’s super cool!” Yachi started to talk again, “-He goes to Aoba Johsai, I think his name is Oikawa? Yeah, Oikawa Tooru!”

It was surprising for Yachi to see Kiyoko interested in something trivial like idols and even more surprising when she “borrowed” her magazine. Yachi thought it was strange until Kiyoko explained that the school Yachi’s teen idol goes to is the school they’re rivals with when it comes to volleyball. The following day was Saturday, and Yachi decided to go to the planetarium with Kiyoko after volleyball practice, since she wanted to get sources for her science project on galaxies. It was only after receive practice when she found out that she would be going alone. “Sorry Yachi-san, but my aunt suddenly called me to babysit her daughter while she’s at work, so I won’t be able to see the 3D showing with you.” Kiyoko quickly muttered what sounded like apologies and shoved her tickets onto Yachi’s hand, and ran out of the gymnasium. After Kiyoko left, the first year decided that she wouldn’t be discouraged. Even when the other first years told her they were busy, she was still going to see the 4:30pm showing. _Alone._

When Yachi hopped off the bus, it was already 4:16pm. She panicked for a brief moment before sprinting off into the planetarium because she wanted to take pictures of the displays before coming in. When Yachi entered the eccentric-looking building, she looked for the entrance to the IMAX cinema. Just as she was about to show her ticket to the guard, she heard someone whine behind her.

“No way, I bought my tickets online! Why won’t you let me in?”

“I deeply apologise sir, but your code has expired, it was purchased for yesterday’s showing.”

By this time, Yachi had turned around to see who was holding her up. When she did, she saw a tall muscular figure wearing an ‘I LOVE ALIENS’ tank top and khaki shorts with UFO prints all over. Even though the person was wearing clothes fit for a beach party, he masked his face by wearing thick large glasses and a surgical mask that would imply that the man was sick. He also tried covering his wavy brown hair by putting a beanie on, and he obviously failed to do so since there were still strands still poking out. Yachi couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw how odd the man dressed, and when she did, she earned a glare from him.

“I’m sorry but I must ask you to leave now.”

This was when the petite girl had her eureka moment. The man who was hogging up the queue can’t go in because he doesn’t have a ticket. Yachi still has Kiyoko’s ticket. The time is 4:26pm and Yachi doesn’t want to be late.

“Um, e-excuse me s-sir,” Yachi grabbed the spare ticket from her handbag for the man to see. “I have a spare ticket, i-if you want you could um, have it?” The man’s face lit up. It was hard to see under all of those accessories but anyone could tell he was overjoyed. “Is it really ok?” Yachi nodded her head. The man walked over to Yachi and put his hand around her, “I’m with her now.” He told the guard. “You’ll sit next to each other, row E13 to E14.” The guard spoke in a monotone manner as he ripped of the cut-off line part of their tickets. Yachi was panicking, _what if he thinks I smell bad_ , she thought. The mysterious man laughed and ruffled Yachi’s hair, “Don’t worry,” he put his hands in his pockets, “I don’t mind sitting next to my guardian angel.” If Yachi was a flustered mess a minute ago then at this moment Yachi must’ve been the personification of a tomato.

“G-g-guardian angel??”

“Yeah, since I pretty much got in because of you,”

“Which reminds me, I don’t know the name of my guardian angel?”

Yachi stared at the floor so hard as if there was a 1000 yen note on the ground. She mustered up all the courage she could get as she said her name, “H-hitoka Yachi, um what is your name?” the man took his hands out of his pocket and started ruffling his hair before he put his beanie back on. “Oika-, um, my friends call me Shittykawa.” The blonde was confused; she didn’t know anyone with a unique name like that.

“N-nice to meet you, Shittykawa!”


	2. aliens go to alien exhibitions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hetero ensues. Oikawa is called Shittykawa bc its third person but its not like i-know-everything third person so narrator thinks oikawa's name is shittykawa :-) also my first fic on AO3 and my first published fic bc i usually do self indulgent ones instead,,,, please tell me if you want the next chapter to be longer <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this on my phone during school and i wrote the whole thing in the notes app. oikayachi is kinda cute but the name?? i feel like oiyachi>oikayachi but more people use oikayachi.

During the show, Yachi couldn't concentrate on the 3D projections. In fact, the only thing (or person to be exact), was the man sitting next to her who turned out to be a third year at a high school nearby. The shy girl found herself staring behind his thick glasses, captivated by his glistening honey coloured eyes gazing towards the ceiling plastered with stars. 

On the other hand, Shittykawa had been impressed with Yachi. No one could stand his childish behaviour for this long except for Iwa-chan. Shittykawa made a mental note that he shouldn't mess too much with Yachi, since she seemed like a timid girl that would easily shy away. After the showing ended, Yachi started to walk the other way.

"Where are you headed to now?" Shittykawa caught up to Yachi's pace, "Well i-i have a science paper t-to do about galaxies so I’ll take my leave now," but before Yachi could walk any further, Shittykawa chimed in.

"Does it have to be about galaxies?" Shittykawa cleared his throat. "I mean, wouldn't aliens be cooler to do?" Yachi explained how she'd like to do a paper on aliens, but because she's not good with space she wanted to stick with something safe.

"I can help."

"E-excuse me?" Yachi stared dumbfoundedly. 

"In case you haven’t noticed," Shittykawa pointed at his tank top, "I'm kinda an expert on aliens." Yachi blinked, she forgot that he was covered in alien prints. "U-um if that's okay with you, t-then I'll come along to the alien exhibit." The third year ruffled Yachi's hair and the two debated on whether area 51 existed. They walked side by side to the east wing of the planetarium, while making chitchat about different types of aliens. _This is nice_ , Shittykawa thought. The brunette didn't want to wander around for two more hours by himself, and was glad that he had company before going to his photo shoot. 

"Shittykawa-san, are you sick?" Yachi turned to face the third year. "Huh, why do you ask?" The blonde felt embarrassed for coming to conclusions, so she started to fiddle around with her hair. "W-well, you're, ah, um wearing a mask, and uh," Shittykawa just stared at Yachi. “My mask? It’s a disguise,"

"For what?" Yachi asked.

"Because I’m famous."

This time, it was Yachi who started giggling at Shittykawa's words. "Whats so funny?" Shittykawa grumbled, "You know some people say that i resemble the super cool idol Oikawa." Yachi rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, Oikawa's height is about 184.3cm, you're like 182cm tall," about?, Shittykawa thought, that's exactly Oikawa's height. "Could it be," Shittykawa leaned over Yachi from the back so he could whisper in her ear, "Yacchan has a crush on Oikawa?" 

That was when Yachi melted. She blushed a dark shade of red right up to her ears and started to mutter things under her breath, Shittykawa found this amusing. "Oh my Yacchan, you fell in love with a supermodel?" Yachi never really told anyone about her affection towards idols, and she's willing to keep it a secret. "I-i d-don’t like him! I j-just um really like his music," Yachi stepped away to face Shittykawa even if she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, "I just think he's amazing, being able to do all those things confidently, and then charming everyone with his smile." Shittykawa noticed Yachi's soft gaze and realizing how much she meant her words, "You know," Shittykawa continued, "Oikawa doesn't actually care about his fans, his personality is just a facade used to make money, he just-" "I don’t care," Yachi cut Shittykawa off, "He makes me happy, even if his words don't mean anything to him, I believe in myself because of them." 

Yachi pulled back a strand of hair that was covering her eyesight although she felt that in a situation like this, a paper bag over head would be helpful to cover up her crimson face. She finally found the confidence to look at Shittykawa, only to find him looking at ground with a face equally as red as Yachi's, maybe even more. It was hard to tell since his face was hidden because of his mask. 

"Shittykawa-san?"

"Yeah?" Shittykawa still stared at the floor, "um haha, the stuff you said was pretty embarrassing, so i got second hand embarrassment from what you said." Yachi started to distract herself by looking at the displays the planetarium had set up, she was so ashamed that she argued with a stranger about idols. "I dont think it's stupid," Shittykawa had caught Yachi's attention and scratched his neck, "It's not stupid for someone to like another person because they make them happy, I'm pretty sure Oikawa would be happy if he heard your words." Shittykawa looked at the displays Yachi was looking at, and proceeded to play with them even though the staff put up a **DO NOT TOUCH** sign. He then slowly made his way to Yachi, who seemed to be fazed by his words, and held her hand. "I'm leaving soon, and I don't want you to be walking around alone so I’ll walk you to the bus stop, is that okay?" When Yachi thought she finally calmed down, Shittykawa's words had caused Yachi to feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. Yachi knew she wouldn't be able to construct a proper sentence without stuttering, so she gave him a small nod instead. She also let him hold her hand while walking to the bus stop.

"Shittykawa-san," Yachi broke the comfortable silence between them both, "thank you for a-accompanying me, t-today was fun." Shittykawa couldn't see Yachi that well when the wind was blowing, but he saw the warmth Yachi generated through her smile. Her expression soft with a pink tint dyeing her cheeks, for Shittykawa, Yachi was glowing. Even when the sun was shinging bright that day, Yachi sparkled in his eyes. At that point, Shittykawa knew he was fucked.

"Yacchan, I know we've only known each other for like one day but,"

"I kinda want to pay you back, and the girl i was supposed to go with bailed on me,"  
Shittykawa felt nervous for no reason whenever Yachi stared at him, "What are you saying Shittykawa-san?"

"Oikawa's group is having a concert next week and i have a spare ticket."


	3. aliens perform in concerts while dressed horribly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi goes on a date with Shittykawa while watching Oikawa's concert. How can a person be in two places at the same time? Find out after the commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy so like i just finished a competition and i think im going to bangkok but who knows? i think i put an undertale reference in here somewhere. this chapter is dedicated to a girl i know who told the guy she admired openly (who is graduating) that she was his fan. it was so cute i s2g i wish my fic was that cute bUT we all gotta take what we can get lmao. SO HAVE SOME OIKAYACHI LETS GO PEOPLE!

Yachi blinked. She blinked again. The first year couldn't believe what Shittykawa said, and she was so nervous that she was sure sweat drops were forming on her head. She couldn't read his expression. One minute he's sticking his tongue out while winking, and the next minute he's looking right at her. "Shittykawa-san, I don't u-understand what you mean?" Shittykawa pulled out his phone, "Oikawa has a concert next week right? And the girl I was supposed to go with bailed on me; basically I want you to come with me like a date sort of thing." He wasn't supposed to feel nervous, but Shittykawa couldn't help it, he was asking a girl out. The Shittykawa who always chose volley over relationships was asking a girl out. He felt bad whenever he thought of manipulating Yachi. She was so naive and innocent and it made Shittykawa want to fight anyone who even had the intention of hurting her. This must be how Karasuno feels, Shittykawa thought. While Shittykawa seemed like he was on another planet, Yachi was facing her own insecurities. Why would a guy give her tickets to Oikawa? _What outfit should she pull off?_ Yachi's thoughts gave her a headache since too many things were happening at the same time. 

"N-next week?" Yachi asked and in return, Shittykawa nodded his head. "Um, i-i know this is too much to ask for, b-but can I ask my friends to come? I'll f-feel a bit uncomfortable if i go alone." Even if Shittykawa was listening to Yachi, it didn't stop him from playing around with a puddle of water nearby. Shittykawa knelt down, placing his hand out for a cat to stroke. Yachi noticed how the sun's rays made his soft hair shine. Yachi wanted to mess his hair, although she had a theory that his hair would still look good even if he was hit by a truck. "You can bring your friends, I'm chill with it, but you gotta promise that you'll meet me though?" Shittykawa stood up and held his hand out with a closed fist except for his pinky. _Oh,_ Yachi was supposed to do a pinky promise with him. She didn't like getting too close to strangers, but Shittykawa seemed like a decent person. Yachi held out her pinky, immediately regretting her decision. But before she left to board her bus, she managed to wrap her finger around his. She left with a concert ticket in her hand.

Yachi sulked in her seat, realising that only twelve minutes have passed when it felt like a lifetime for the first year. _One more day,_ Yachi reminded herself. One more day till Yachi meets her idol. One more day till she goes on a "date" with someone she only met once. Even if they didn’t meet in real life, Yachi’s phone had been getting more notifications than usual ever since they exchanged numbers, though the alien enthusiast had a tendency to reply 2 hours later due to his “busy” schedule. The bell rings, and after making small talk with her female classmates, she goes to Hinata's classroom to meet up with the other first years. Even if it’s only for a short time, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stopped by just to insult the setter-spiker duo. Yachi jumps out of her seat, knocking off her stationery. She forgot to tell them! Oikawa's concert was tomorrow and she was supposed to invite them to come. "You guys," Yachi sat back down, "I forgot to tell you but um I'm going to Oikawa's concert tomorrow." She was expecting them to shout at her, if what Kiyoko said about him being in Aoba Johsai's team was true, but they continued to eat their lunch. "We know! We overheard your conversation with Shimizu-senpai and asked her if it was true," Hinata swallowed the octopus shaped sausage he was chewing; since he knew that Tsukishima would get angry at him for talking while eating. "So like, we bought tickets, the whole Karasuno volleyball club! Since we weren't going to let anything happen to you!" Kageyama nodded and Yamaguchi smiled weakly, while Tsukishima continued to listen to his music. Yachi was glad, not only for the fact that she didn't have to go alone, but knowing that her teammates in the volleyball club considered her as a friend.

Yachi's curtains filtered out some of the sunlight that came through her apartment windows. The blonde blocked the noise coming from her alarm clock and continued to snore lightly after a tiring night of finishing her science project. It was only when she realised that today was the day she would meet Oikawa that she started to get her shit together and wash her face. After making her mom breakfast and kissing her on the cheek, Yachi waved goodbye. While on the way to school, a passerby might notice the wide smile and eager eyes that Yachi carried, but the pink ticket hidden in her bag's inner pocket wasn't for other people to see. Unlike yesterday, Yachi's subjects were soon over one by one. She quickly headed towards the gym after the final bell rung, and was greeted by the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground. The others are here already. After the club members were done with cleaning up, Yachi rushed to the girl’s locker room. As she finished changing into something more formal, Yachi greeted her friends who had already cleaned up five minutes before. Yachi always wondered why boys changed their clothes faster than girls; she also wondered whether Shittykawa was waiting for her already.

It was true, Shittykawa had already been at the place they were supposed to meet up at, but he was now being dragged towards his own personal changing room and had his clothes pulled off for at least ten times. After his wardrobe manager left with a satisfied smirk on her face, Shittykawa had time to think through his plan. But Shittykawa didn't have a plan. He realised he wouldn't actually be able to meet Yachi during the show, so he decided to make signals using body language. It was something he was good at. Shittykawa looked in the mirror, pulling off and replacing the silky blue and yellow tie his wardrobe manager picked out for him with another tie, but this time; it was bright green and was covered in alien prints.

Ukai took the responsibility of driving them to the concert venue like the soccer mom he is. When everyone arrived, most people couldn't help but look at how aesthetic they looked together, even if all of them had different fashion tastes. "Squad goals," Hinata whispered in Kageyama's ear while leaning on his shoulder. Meanwhile, the anxiety train decided to greet Yachi once more. She was flustered, wondering if Shittykawa received her text since he gave her his phone number before she left so they could contact each other. The double check mark next to her text showed her that her message was delivered, but the receiver hasn't opened it.

Yachi and the rest headed towards the main hall, with Kiyoko by her side. "I don't want you to get lost in a place like this," the first year knew that her senpai was only looking out for her, but the look she had on her face was as if she would beat anyone up if they touched Yachi. She stayed close to the other first years and Kiyoko, but when Tanaka and Nishinoya went out of their way to compliment Kiyoko on her outfit, Yachi was pushed away by newcomers who wanted to get as close to the main stage as possible. For a second, she couldn't breathe properly, till she secured a spot for herself near the front. When Yachi was about to hurry back, the lights went out and the crowd started to cheer. 

_Oh no._

"Oh yes," colourful lights painted the stage, illuminating the silhouettes of the singers. It was too late for Yachi to look for her friends now, so she decided to stay at her spot for the rest of the show until the intermission. Yachi was speechless, the ambiance around her made her feel happy even if there was no logical reason to feel euphoric, everyone around her was feeling the same emotion she did; they were all excited for Oikawa. He was dazzling, shining brighter than the others he was performing with. The daring smile he wore had stolen the hearts of everyone in the stadium, and his voice overpowered the sound of Yachi's friends calling out to her. While being hypnotized by Oikawa's charisma, Yachi had accidentally bumped into another person next to her. "S-sorry!" Yachi had only managed to squeak out one word while getting a glimpse of the person, "It's okay," the person had turned out to be a tanned muscular boy who was wearing a Godzilla shirt, Yachi recognized his face. It was Seijoh's ace. "I’m not even enjoying the show," he didn't turn around to face Yachi and instead focused on the singer in front of him, "I’m just babysitting." "O-oh, who are you babysitting?" Seijoh's ace shrugged and only mentioned one word, "Shittykawa." 

When Yachi heard his name mentioned, she automatically became on high alert. Shittykawa was here? The Karasuno manager immediately took out her phone to text him. Yachi never double texted her friends, but she needed to know where he was. When she opened her phone, she noticed that Oikawa was styling a green alien print tie, so she tapped the camera button while giggling to herself since she knew Shittykawa would appreciate the fact that the Grand King Oikawa(tm) was wearing alien print. Although the click made a sound, Yachi was sure that it would be masked by the shouts of his fans, so why was Oikawa looking at her? Yachi wiped the thought out of her head, reassuring herself that Oikawa doesn’t actually know her and he was only looking in her general direction. 1, 2, 3 seconds pass and he still maintained eye contact with the audience at Yachi's side. When Yachi thought her face couldn't get redder than this, Oikawa does something Yachi thought would never ever see with her own two eyes.  
Oikawa winks at Yachi.

For the longest period of time, Yachi felt her face heat up. When the lights switched back on, it signaled the audience to leave the concert hall because it was time for the intermission between shows. The blonde looked for her friends, calling their cell phones even if there was no reception. Eventually, Yachi was lost. She went to a less crowded girl's toilet to freshen up, but when she went out, the first year forgot which way she arrived from. After a few tries of looking around for an exit, Yachi stumbled into a hall that gave off STAFF ONLY vibe but she was desperate to find a way out. Yachi gave up, leaning against the side of a wall but feeling something soft that provided her a comfortable spot to rest her head on.

"Yo," 

Yachi was shocked, she realised that her support could speak. When Yachi turned around to get a better glimpse of the person she rested her head on, the figure started to laugh. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place for the concert staff?" When Yachi brushed the strand of hair that was blocking her vision, she finally got a chance to look at the person with a heavenly voice and a comfortable shoulder to lean on. Holy moly guacamole,  
Oikawa was standing in front of Yachi.


	4. aliens are secretly the people you admire from afar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi meets Oikawa and its her dream come true. Somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey this chapter is semi short but like i posted ANOTHER oikayachi fanfic bc thats my guilty pleasure ily and like thanks @ the dude who pointed out hanger cause guess who used it. I also made an oikayachi oneshot bc i procrastinated doing this. 90% sure that i will post fic art on oikayachi and if yall want a less meme version of this then i uploaded a one shot.

"O-Oikawa?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

The idol gunned his finger at Yachi, who was losing her chill. He propped his palm on the blonde's back to calm her down, though the outcome of the situation had only made matters worse since Yachi looked like she could faint any minute now. "A-are you um," Yachi was at a loss for words, so Teen Heartthrob Oikawa decided to finish the sentence for her. "Single? Yeah i am," _god she looks cute_ , Oikawa thought, eyeing Yachi's fashion taste head to toe. In times like these, which occurred rarely, he wished he could stay as Shittykawa. Oikawa was jealous. He wasn't sure why, but it had something to do with the fact that the guys from Karasuno could meet Yachi every day. Oikawa noticed that during the time he was spacing out, he was looking straight at Yachi who was now a tomato. "I'm a b-big fan!" Oikawa leaned closer to get a better look at Yachi's face, since he wasn't wearing his glasses and the contact lenses they gave him weren't strong enough but it was only when he pressed his hand on the wall and when he was looking down at Yachi that he realised he made Yachi flustered. This was exactly what he wanted. 

"I can't see you properly,"  
Oikawa walked towards a couch near the water dispenser and made himself comfortable. He tapped the cushion lightly as an invitation for Yachi to sit next to him. "I can tell you're a big fan," Oikawa did his best to wipe the smirk of his face, "like why else would you enter a restricted area?" The first year felt her face heat up from the remark her idol made. "B-because i.. i g-got lost," that was when Yachi couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to stream down her face, small raindrops that would later make her eyes puff up. She always wanted to watch Oikawa sing, but she didn't know she would hear it with her friends. The first year had been holding it in all night, she was so afraid of being alone. Yachi wanted to meet Shittykawa, she wanted to try to introduce him to her friends. They were nowhere to be found, and Yachi was getting tired. She was supposed to be satisfied with going to Oikawa's concert. On the other hand, Oikawa didn't know what to do. Thankfully, months of learning romantic gestures for a role in a movie led him to hug her. It wasn't tight, but it was strong enough to reassure the blonde that everything was going to be alright. He could feel the warm teardrops staining his outfit, somewhat sad that a person as kind as Yachi doesn't deserve to cry. Yachi quietly sobbed on Oikawa's chest, unable to restrain her feelings. There were too many things going on, Oikawa being one of them. She wanted to break away from his hug/grip, slowly shuffling her body to make it seem uncomfortable until she realised that he was purposely holding on to her. It felt weird, why would a teen sensation like Oikawa go to the extent of cuddling to cheer his fan up? 

"I don't k-know," by now Yachi had stopped crying but welcomed a severe case of hiccups, "t-there's t-too many p-people, I don't, I don’t know w-where my friends are."  
"I think," Oikawa coughed, "that your friends are looking for you, how could they forget a pretty girl like you?" even if he was performing on a stage filled with thousands of other people, he could still spot Yachi from a distance. "And I know." the brunette readjusted his position to make sure Yachi was comfortable leaning on him. "They're looking for me, b-but i still feel anxious, and a-alone." 

"But you're not alone." Oikawa pointed a finger towards his chest and smiled,

"You have me."

The next fifteen minutes consisted of Oikawa and Yachi having a heart to heart conversation. The first year mostly talked about volleyball and her friends, and on the other hand, Oikawa listened to her. From time to time, he would try to steal glances from Yachi's eyes. He noted that she had brown eyes as well, but muddier. They shone even when the colours were blurred into brown and black, as if they were kissed by the earth. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay that way forever. Intermission ends in ten minutes, but Oikawa has to leave in five. Yachi stood up and smoothed out her sweater, "Oikawa-san? D-do you know the way out?" And there it was, the inevitable moment where he had to leave Yachi. "Actually," she unlocked her phone and looked at Oikawa, "I've got signal."  
"Please excuse me for a moment. After i call my friends, i won’t disturb you anymore." To be honest, 'disturbed' was the word he would least describe being with Yachi, but Oikawa couldn't tell her that. Yachi looked through her contacts list, searching for a number that would pick up on the first ring. Hinata? nope. Tsukishima? Maybe. Kiyoko was a bit old fashioned so Yachi was sure she wouldn't have her ringer on. When she went through her favourites, she found Shittykawa's phone. This was the perfect excuse. 

1\. She hadn't seen him all night.  
2\. Iwaizumi mentioned he was here.  
3\. Shittykawa told her that he was 'tech savvy' and Yachi trusted him.  
Here goes nothing. She dialled his number and placed her phone up to her ear, expecting the beep to stop any minute now and hearing his voice. The beeping didn't stop. Instead, Yachi heard a faint ringtone of Hotline Bling coming from Oikawa's back pocket? 

What.

Oikawa panicked, he didn't expect Yachi to call his personal phone number (a.k.a. Shittykawa's main phone number.) Well he did expect it, he even told her to meet up with him. Oikawa could feel his heart drop; he couldn't figure out what to do. Plan B would have to wait for a moment. The idol could hear his own heartbeat and felt the butterflies in his stomach twist and turn. He didn't dare to look at Yachi's expression. On the other hand, the first year felt her hand shake involuntarily. If there was something Yachi had in common with Oikawa, it would be the fact that both of them were very confused right now. Luckily, someone they both knew came to the rescue.

"What are you doing with Karasuno's manager?" _Iwa-chan_. Seijoh's ace pinched the bridge of his nose, "You do the weirdest things sometimes," he then placed his hands on his pocket, "Shittykawa."

_What._

If things were considered OK a minute ago, then both Oikawa and Yachi were having a meltdown right now. Yachi, the queen of being awkward and stuttering, was at a loss for words. Oikawa, the Grand King of Coolness, had too many things to say that he couldn't construct a sentence without stuttering. It was as if their roles had switched. Oikawa suddenly stoop up, walking over to where Iwaizumi was and placing his elbow on the shorter volleyball player's elbow. "My name isn't Shittykawa." That caught Yachi's attention. 

"My real name is Hanger," Oikawa cleared his throat. 

"Hanger Tooru."

So much for Plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all real talk tho. do you want to see more chapters after the reveal or do you want it like right when it ends. Cause i feel like the ending would be too rushed and it needs more development but i dont want to drag things as if im trying to make new things? do you guys want ending after reveal or do you want more shenanigans from these two cuties.


	5. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI YALL

its been a year, oma ga, if yall want to see an update of this chapter by a write whos hopefully gone thru character development, please comment :*


End file.
